Typical hook drive mechanisms which are known in the art may be of the belt driven type which are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,382,826 and 3,476,067 each of which is assigned to the assignee of the subject invention. As illustrated in each of these patents, the hook and its driving mechanism are usually firmly secured together as by pins or screws or the like and the interconnection between the elements comprising the drive mechanism can be somewhat complicated. Further, removal of the hook from its associated drive mechanism in order to take the hook out of the sewing machine, if necessary, may become somewhat of a time consuming task because of the manner in which the hooks are supported in the sewing machine with the associated mechanism of the hook and the bed portion of the sewing machine frame. As will be apparent hereandafter, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a relatively simple hook drive mechanism in which the hook and bobbin may be easily and readily removable from the machine and further in which the drive mechanism to the hook is relatively simple as viewed from its manufacturing, assembly and hook timing aspects.